Mi doble vida
by Neus
Summary: Ser un héroe puede ser a veces muy duro. Sobretodo cuando llega el día en que te das cuenta que el Séptimo cielo está infestado de babosos a los que no puedes cortar en pedazos. Llegado este momento... tan sólo puedes hacer una cosa...
1. Se busca camarera

**Mi doble vida**

_Me complace presentaros mi nuevo fic. Voy a haceros una pequeña introducción para que sepáis lo que cabe esperar. Como ya viene señalado este fic tiene humor y romance (más de lo primero que de lo segundo xD) y estaría basado en el mundo real de Final Fantasy VII (más o menos)... La acción vendría a situarse tras el Dirge of Cerberus (me gusta situarla siempre ahí para usar a todos los personajes que me hagan falta ;)) y bueno... digamos que los personajes pueden salirse más de su carácter normal que en otras creaciones mías, aunque cada uno conservará su esencia ;) (o eso intentaré xD). Pero claro, un fic de humor no puede ser un fic de humor si no exageras las personalidades de cada uno por donde más te convenga, jajaja._

_Bueno y creo que con estas "advertencias" podéis empezar a leer el primer capítulo ;) Espero que os guste:_

Capítulo 1: Se busca camarera

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el Séptimo cielo. Los últimos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas del local creando toda clase de sombras en el suelo. Yuffie estaba sentada en una de las mesas, buscando perros, gatos y jirafas en dichas sombras. Esa actividad resultaba fascinante después de haber contado veinte veces las baldosas del suelo y de haber perseguido una mota de polvo bastante traviesa con la mirada durante quince minutos, sin embargo no era lo suficiente entretenida como para seguir con ella tras media hora de intensa búsqueda. La joven ninja suspiró: hacía días había salido sigilosamente de su pueblo huyendo de los duros entrenamientos a los que la sometía su padre. ¿Qué clase de persona pensaba que podría aguantar cinco días colgada del techo sin comer, beber ni dormir por si acechaba algún enemigo? ¿O qué especie de ser viviente podía soportar debajo de una cascada de agua HELADA (con sus cubitos de hielo pertinentes) durante una noche entera? ¡Intentar asesinar a su única heredera no era un gesto muy inteligente por parte de su padre!

Yuffie suspiró una vez más: si bien había salido en busca de Vincent y Shelke para acompañarlos (quien dice acompañarlos dice empezar a seguirlos descaradamente sin pedir permiso) no había sido capaz de encontrarlos por ningún lado. Tenía la ligera sensación de que se escondían de ella...

La ninja suspiró por enésima vez para después volver a mirar a su alrededor en busca de una nueva actividad que la entretuviera. Pensándolo bien, no sabía porqué había ido a parar al Séptimo cielo, con la cantidad de sitios divertidos que había por ir... Quizás la razón fuera que el ir sola a Gold Saucer debía resultar un poco deprimente... La verdad, no tenía ganas de comprobarlo.

Finalmente los ojos de Yuffie pararon de buscar al ver a Tifa tras la barra: no entendía cómo ella no se había tirado aún por alguna ventana a causa de la monotonía de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, mirándola bien, Tifa parecía feliz de estar ahí. La ninja hincó su codo en la mesa para descansar su cabeza en su mano derecha. Sin darse cuenta se quedó embelesada observando a su amiga servir las mesas, y sólo la despertó el ver un acto que consideró grotesco por parte de uno de los clientes: si bien se podía pasar por alto el descaro con el que miraba a la camarera, el claro intento de meterle mano como si fuera de su propiedad fue algo que alertó a Yuffie. Y aún más cuando vio que Tifa, con sus reflejos de luchadora, tan sólo lo tomó rápidamente por la muñeca y apartó esa mano de su trayecto tranquilamente, sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Yuffie se indignó "_¿Quién se cree que es ese tío?" _pensó mientras fruncía pronunciadamente el ceño. Su enfado aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto era más un ejemplo a seguir para el resto de clientes, que un marginado social. Mientras Tifa paseaba entre las mesas la mayoría de clientes volteaban a verla o le gritaban toda clase de piropos aunque ella mantuviera su sonrisa gentil y mirara al frente sin hacerles caso.

La ninja llevaría observando las peripecias de la camarera durante unos cinco minutos cuando Cloud entró. Yuffie se alegró por ello: ¡ahora se enterarían de lo que es bueno! Siguió al rubio con la mirada mientras una amplia sonrisa se iba dibujando a medida de que éste se acercaba hacia dónde Tifa lidiaba con cuatro viejos verdes. La morena sólo paró un segundo para dirigirle una de sus eternas sonrisas a Cloud y un saludo:

-¡Hola, Cloud! ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Hola, Tifa-respondió con cordialidad.-Bien, he hecho todas las entregas que tenía planeadas...

Si a Yuffie le había extrañado el saludo calmado de Tifa (realmente se la había imaginado pidiéndole ayuda al rubio desesperadamente), aún le había extrañado más la respuesta , si cabe más calmada, de Cloud. Sin embargo no perdió su expresión de sed de venganza, con la esperanza de que en ese momento el rubio se acercara a la camarera e impusiera un poco de orden. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista cuando el repartidor empezó a subir las escaleras tranquilamente. La ninja mantenía su sonrisa, que en ese momento parecía más una sonrisa idiota que de satisfacción, con la mirada fija en esa pared tras la que Cloud había desaparecido. Cuando al fin reaccionó, se puso de pie rápidamente y golpeó con furia la mesa. "¿_¡Se puede saber qué le pasa a este cabeza de chorlito?!¿Por qué no les ha dicho nada a esos viejos verdes?" _pensó. ¿A caso no era amigo de Tifa? ¿Por qué no la defendía?

Hubo un silencio en su propio cerebro... se acababa de dar cuenta de que ella TAMBIÉN era amiga de Tifa y de que TAMPOCO estaba haciendo nada para ayudarla. Suspiró con rabia y volvió a golpear la mesa. Después giró su cabeza lentamente hacia donde Tifa luchaba para que el primer hombre que le había intentado meter mano no lo consiguiera, pues seguía intentándolo y con más ganas.

Yuffie se dirigió con paso firme hacia aquel degenerado y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. El susodicho la miró sorprendido, preguntándose el porqué de esa actitud.

-Óyeme, viejo, te voy a decir una cosa y escúchame con atención porque sólo te la diré una vez-habló la ninja intentando contener su ira.-Como vuelvas a intentar meterle mano a Tifa te juro que te dejaré la cabeza como ese melón-añadió señalando uno que había en la barra, esperando que lo abrieran para servirlo.

-¿Cómo me vas a dejar...?-preguntó entre risas.-¿¡Verde?!-añadió con un tono burlón.

-Sí-contestó Yuffie mientras cogía su Shuriken y lo lanzaba contra la inocente fruta cortándola por la mitad.-Si te marea ver sangre...

La ninja volvió a guardar su arma mientras los corazones de los que habían tenido la desgracia de estar cerca del camino de ésta volvían a latir. El silencio se había apoderado de repente del bar así que Yuffie dio por sentado que todos los presentes habían comprendido la lección. Volvió a su mesa con paso calmado, no sin plasmar antes en su memoria la cara de pánico que se le había quedado a aquel degenerado. Una vez estuvo en su mesa de nuevo volvió la mirada hacia la camarera que seguía sirviendo pedidos mirándola entre enfadada y divertida por la situación. Yuffie le sonrió, traviesa: tan sólo había sido una pequeña advertencia, y el melón había quedado listo para servir. La joven de Wutai volvió la mirada al frente, pensando en el porqué Cloud no había reaccionado ante la escena que se había encontrado al entrar (ya que ahora ella SÍ se encontraba en posición de criticarlo). Giró la cabeza de nuevo en dirección a las escaleras por las que Cloud había desaparecido ajeno a todo y empezó a meditar: ¿podía Cloud ser tan tonto como para no ver lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos? ¿Tal vez le daba igual? Por segunda vez se levantó de su asiento, pero esta vez en dirección a la vivienda, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia a todos los clientes del bar. Subió las escaleras con fuerza y se dispuso a buscar a Cloud. Se lo encontró en su despacho garabateando algunas cosas en el papeleo que se dispersaba sobre la mesa.

-¡Cloud!-gritó. Sin embargo a los dos segundos se dio cuenta de que esa no era la mejor forma de entablar una conversación. La mirada de sorpresa de Cloud apoyaba esa teoría. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar:-Hay... hay algo que quiero comentarte-su interlocutor alzó las cejas, aún sin haberse movido ni un centímetro. De repente agitó la cabeza, como volviendo al mundo real y la hizo pasar.-Verás... Hoy cuando has entrado... ¿no has notado algo raro?-tanteó.

-La verdad es que sí...-respondió el rubio.-No sabía que vendieran melones en esta época del año...-comentó, preocupado.

-¿¡Qué melones ni qué ocho cuartos?!-gritó Yuffie exasperada. Tal vez la cosa tuviera que ver con "melones" pero desde luego no con esos... ¡sino con los que intentaban manosear esa panda de babosos que Tifa tenía por clientes! Yuffie cogió aire para afrontar la situación calmadamente. Así pues siguió hablando con cierta serenidad, mientras veía cómo Cloud intentaba recuperar la compostura tras haber chocado contra su propio escritorio al haberse echado hacia atrás por el grito de la ninja.-Bueno... quiero decir... si no has notado algo raro CON Tifa...-vio cómo Cloud iba a pensárselo, como si la situación no fuera suficientemente obvia así que decidió adelantar trabajo añadiendo pistas a la frase:-Sus clientes son un poco...-hizo un silencio esperando a que el rubio continuara la frase, mientras lo miraba significativamente como si eso sirviera para pasarle la respuesta: "babosos, pervertidos, viejos verdes, imbéciles, idiotas..." Cualquiera de esas palabras le valía.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a sus clientes?!-terminó preguntando Cloud, nervioso por la actitud de la ninja.

-¿¡Pero es que no te das cuenta?!-gritó también ella.

-¿¡Darme cuenta de qué?!

-¡¡De cómo la miran sus clientes y la intentan manosear!!

-¿¡QUE LA INTENTAN QUÉ?!

-¡¡MANOSEAR!! ¡¡LA INTENTAN MANOSEAR!!

-¿¿¡¡A TIFA!!??¿¿¿¡¡¡SUS CLIENTES!!!???

Hubo un silencio...

-¿Se puede saber por qué gritamos?-preguntó Yuffie. Cloud frunció el ceño con una mirada fulminante.-Está bien, está bien... no cambio de tema...-carraspeó nuevamente.-¿De verdad no lo has visto? Si cuando tú has entrado se la estaban a punto de comer...-el rubio apartó la mirada, entre molesto y sonrojado.

-¿Por qué tendría que fijarme en los clientes de Tifa?

-Pues porque es más que obvio que...-de repente se calló y miró a Cloud.-A no ser que...-él volvió a mirarla, algo tenso. Ese tono entre tonto y empalagoso que acababa de oír no le gustaba nada.-¡A no ser que cuando mires a Tifa su alrededor se vuelva floreado y no alcances a ver más allá!-Cloud la miró sin entender pero Yuffie empezó a bailotear por todo el despacho mientras seguía con lo suyo.-Y entonces empiezas a oír música de violines y su sonrisa te parece la más bella del planeta, y te sientes el hombre más feliz del mundo por poder tenerla a tu lado...-Cloud, muy serio, la cogió de un brazo sacándola de sus paranoias.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

-¡De que te gusta Tifa!

Cloud entornó los ojos mirando a Yuffie. No entendía cómo habían pasado de hablar de una panda de viejos verdes a hablar de si a él le gustaba Tifa. Durante una milésima de segundo pudo ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos... las miles de humillaciones que había pasado de pequeño por poder acercarse un poco a Tifa eran incontables (ni se podían contar numéricamente ni se podían contar a NADIE), las veces que se acercaba sigilosamente a su ventana aunque sólo fuera para escucharla tocar el piano, cuando la perseguía por todo el pueblo y ella ni siquiera lo veía... Suspiró algo melancólico hasta que volvió a la realidad y, por tanto, a preguntarse qué tenía él que ver con esos babosos.

-¿No hablábamos de los clientes de Tifa?

-Eh... puede ser...-Yuffie se sintió algo decepcionada al no obtener respuesta a su pregunta, aunque esa evasiva era algo sospechosa...-¡Bueno!-dijo con energía, volviendo al tema que los atañía.-¡Si bajamos al bar lo verás todo más claro!

-¿Verlo...?-repitió Cloud no muy seguro de querer ser testigo de lo que se suponía que pasaba en ese bar.

Sin hacer caso a las dudas que se le pudieran pasar a Cloud por la cabeza al respecto, Yuffie lo tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró escaleras abajo hasta el bar. No supo si alegrarse o mosquearse al ver que todavía quedaba algún "valiente" que osaba comportarse de esa forma tan descarada aún después de la amenaza de la ninja. La verdad es que si todos le hubieran hecho caso no habría quedado nada que enseñar a Cloud así que decidió tomárselo como algo bueno _"Por el momento..."_

-¿Ves? ¡Los de esa mesa del fondo la miran como si fuera el segundo plato de su menú!-señaló Yuffie mientras sentía cómo se le revolvían las tripas al ver las miradas lascivas de esos hombres.

La verdad es que no entendía cómo Tifa, aún y haber empezado a vestirse más discreta de lo que solía, era capaz de atraer a tanta clientela a su bar y encima excitarlos de esa manera.

-No quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si vistiera más provocativa...-murmuró por lo bajo.

Sin embargo Cloud la oyó, cosa que lo hizo salir de su trance: el ver la realidad de aquel bar lo había dejado en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan descarada por el mundo? Y todavía más importante ¿quién se creía que era esa gente para mirar de esa forma a Tifa cuando él durante toda su vida la había respetado por encima de todo? (Tal vez demasiado, todo hay que decirlo).

En ese momento la joven camarera volvía a su sitio tras la barra por lo que Yuffie y Cloud se acercaron a ella. El rubio tomó la palabra:

-¡Tifa!¿Cómo dejas que...?

-¡Ah, Cloud!¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, ignorando lo que tuviera que decirle el rubio (no por ser maleducada, sino porque él había hablado tan bajo que a penas se le había oído).-¿Podrías salir mañana a colgar estos carteles por Edge?

El aludido tomó una pequeña pila de papeles y procedió a leer lo que decía el primero, sintiendo cómo la ninja intentaba leer el papel por encima de su hombro con resultados deficientes.

-¿Se busca camarera?-leyó el repartidor para después levantar la mirada hacia Tifa.-¿Por qué?

-Bueno...-ella apartó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada.-Necesito que alguien me ayude con el bar...

-Más bien...-le susurró Yuffie a Cloud-necesita que alguien le quite "trabajo" de encima.

El rubio frunció el ceño: si Tifa buscaba a alguien que le quitara a todos esos babosos de encima ¿por qué no se lo pedía a él? Iba a formularle la pregunta cuando se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta, sin saber bien qué decir. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que no se atrevía a hacer aquella pregunta que tan fácilmente se había formado en su mente. Finalmente pudo juntar unas cuantas palabras coherentes con las que formar una frase:

-Eh... y... ¿y por qué una chica?-Tifa sonrió entre divertida por la "inocencia" de Cloud (la cual había sido arrebatada cruelmente por Yuffie unos minutos antes) y apenada por la crudeza de la respuesta.

-Es lo que necesito para llevar bien el bar...-respondió con un tono que reflejaba demasiado bien que aquello que decía era OBVIO. Cloud se sintió incómodo con esa respuesta por lo que decidió formular una nueva pregunta, ésta buscando algo muy concreto en la respuesta:

-Y... ¿qué clase de chica te iría bien?-el rubio hizo un silencio meditando la finalidad de aquella pregunta: si Tifa respondía con rasgos del carácter de la persona significaría que ella no buscaba la provocación hacia sus clientes, y tal vez hasta ni sabía que existía... sin embargo si hablaba del físico...

-Pues...-se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla mientras se lo pensaba:-Necesito una camarera activa, sociable, amable, simpática, con don de gentes, que sepa del oficio...-_"¡Bien!"_ pensó Cloud _"Eso significa que no quiere que sus clientes vengan a babosear... Entonces yo..."_-¡Ah, sí!-interrumpió la morena los pensamientos del rubio.-Y si es atractiva mejor...

-¿Atractiva?-repitió Cloud empezando a imaginarse a alguna desconocida y a Tifa vestidas de forma provocativa sirviendo a sus clientes mientras éstos babeaban a gusto.

-¿Cloud...? ¡Cloooooooooud!-gritaba Yuffie mientras lo zarandeaba para intentar sacarlo del shock en el que se había sumido.

-¿Q... qué pasa?

-¡Llevas diez minutos aquí plantado mirando al infinito!-el rubio miró a la ninja y se dio cuenta de que Tifa, ante su aparente inactividad cerebral, se había ido a atender clientes.-No me digas que te vas a unir a esa panda de babosos cuando venga la nueva camarera...

-¡¿Qué?!¡Ni hablar! Yo lo que quiero es que dejen a Tifa en paz...-entonces miró a Yuffie significativamente.-Oye... ¿y por qué no te presentas cómo la nueva camarera?

-¿¡YO?!

-¡Claro! ¡Así en ve de provocar más aún podrías ayudarla!

Yuffie miró durante un largo minuto a Cloud. ¿Qué era eso de que "en ve de provocar podría ayudarla"? ¿¡Acaso ella no era atractiva?! ¡Tal vez ella no lo demostrara muy a menudo pero tenía un pequeño corazón al que le dolían esa clase de comentarios! Sin embargo, si bien detestaba que le dijeran que no era atractiva, todavía detestaba más mostrarse herida delante de nadie por lo que empezó a gritar:

-¿¡Pero es que no la has oído o qué?! ¡Necesita a alguien que sepa del oficio!

-Tienes razón...-meditó Cloud.-Y además de amable y sociable no tienes nada...

Yuffie se sintió, si cabe, más humillada por lo que decidió salir del local sin decir nada. Tal vez pudiera encontrar unas cuantas plumas de chocobo que juntar en las cercanías para hacer un muñeco de Cloud al que destripar y cortarle la cabeza.

El joven, sin embargo, siguió meditando durante toda la noche sobre cómo evitar que la entrada de otra camarera hiciera empeorar la situación en el Séptimo cielo. Y siguió meditando también mientras colgaba carteles por todo Edge, pese a no estar muy seguro de si obedecer las órdenes de Tifa podía formar parte del plan "Impedir que entre una nueva camarera despampanante en el Séptimo cielo". En un momento dado su mirada se dirigió a un pequeño callejón por el que seguramente no entraba nunca nadie. _"Si cuelgo uno de los carteles ahí seguro que nadie lo verá..." _pensó "maliciosamente" ante su plan a pequeña escala para hacer que leyeran los carteles la menor cantidad de gente posible. Entró en el callejón y colgó uno de los carteles allí dentro. Una vez hecho oyó una voz que le heló la sangre a sus espaldas:

-Podrías hacerlo tú mismo, cielo...

Cloud giró lentamente para darse cuenta que no había nadie más a parte de él en ese callejón. Cuando el rubio empezaba a plantearse que su subconsciente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada la voz sonó de nuevo:

-¡Aquí arriba, rubiales!

El aludido levantó la mirada pese a que, una vez hubo visto quién le hablaba, habría preferido no haberlo hecho nunca. Sus músculos se tensaron y abrió mucho los ojos ante esa horrible visión: Uno de aquellos hombres grandullones con los que había tenido que bañarse una vez para conseguir vestirse de mujer lo observaba desde lo alto de una ventana. _"¿Pero aquello no había sido una pesadilla?"_ pensó. Durante unos segundos se planteó la posibilidad de salir corriendo del lugar, aunque no terminaba de estar seguro de si aquel hombre no lo perseguiría... Finalmente decidió contestar algo que no supusiera confesar que lo había reconocido:

-¿Pe... perdón?

-Ay, chico... eres más soso cuando quieres...-hizo una pausa, pero al ver que él no reaccionaba suspiró.-¡Me refería al cartel!-Cloud volteó al cartel que acababa de colgar.-Buscan una camarera, ¿verdad? Pues tú serías ideal, IDEAL para el puesto...

A Cloud le subió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, no sabía muy bien si por la voz afeminada de ese hombre, por lo que le acababa de proponer, o porque hubiera usado la palabra "ideal" para hablar de él. Lentamente volvió a girarse hacia su interlocutor y se dispuso a articular la única palabra que se veía con fuerzas de pronunciar:

-¿¡Perdón?!

-Ayyyy... ahora no disimules, Cloud...-al aludido se le heló la sangre al oír su nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Aquel hombre, ignorando la expresión de terror del rubio siguió hablando:-Las cámaras de la mansión de Don Corneo lo captaron todo, todo, ¡todo!

-¿¡PERDÓN?!-repitió una vez más. ¿Una cinta de vídeo de uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida? ¿Y encima en manos de esos degenerados? Aunque... pensándolo bien... era mejor eso que no que estuviera en manos de Barret y Cid... ¿no?

-La verdad es que no me extraña que Don Corneo te escogiera... estabas taaaaaaaaaan divina...-hablaba ensoñando aquel señor. De repente pareció despertar de su sueño y le sonrió a Cloud.-Por eso digo... ¡que serías una camarera encantadora!

El joven se imaginó la escena: él vestido con ese kimono morado y ataviado con esa peluca rubia con dos trenzas caminando por el Séptimo cielo... Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No me interesa...-repuso, contento por haber superado su estancamiento verbal, mientras se disponía a salir de aquel callejón.

-Lástima... se te veía tan entusiasmado la otra vez...

Misteriosamente aquella frase hizo detenerse a Cloud... ¿La otra vez? Sí, la otra vez lo hizo para salvar a Tifa de ese degenerado... Parpadeó ligando ideas... ¿Esa vez fue capaz de hacerlo por un solo degenerado y ahora no era capaz de hacerlo por cientos de ellos? Volteó lentamente para leer de nuevo el cartel de "Se busca camarera" y empezó a plantearse los pros y los contras de aquel plan...

Pros: Podría ayudar a Tifa sin pedírselo y sin que ella se enterara.

Contras: Tendría que soportar a una panda de babosos todo el día, seguramente tendría que dejar un poco a un lado su servicio de reparto, iría ridículamente vestido y AÚN PEOR... probablemente tendría que pedirle ayuda a ese señor que lo observaba desde la ventana...

Entornó los ojos fijándose de nuevo en el cartel a la vez que se planteaba las posibilidades que tenía de que su malvado plan de ir colgando los carteles en las esquinas más recónditas de la ciudad surgiera efecto... Una vez estuvo convencido de que la respuesta era "Ninguna" empezó a voltear lentamente, de nuevo, hacia aquella ventana mientras cedía:

-Está bien... tal vez lo intente...-cuando se hubo girado hacia la ventana se la encontró vacía pero de repente sintió que unos brazos demasiado musculados lo rodeaban por completo: aquel hombre, durante todo el rato en que Cloud había estado pensando, había bajado al callejón.

-¡Di que sí, rubito!-exclamó entusiasmado mientras daba saltitos de la emoción oprimiendo al rubio entre sus brazos.- ¡¡No sufras que yo te dejaré monisísimaaaaa!!

Cloud, lejos de alegrarse por esa afirmación, se sintió como si acabara de aceptar su crucifixión...

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Veis por dónde van a ir los tiros...? Creo que se le saca poco partido a esta parte del pasado "oscuro" de Cloud (por lo menos en los fics en español) así que voy a jugar un poco con eso ;) De momento es el capítulo piloto, si os gusta lo terminaré y lo colgaré entero ^^ Así que ya sabéis... ¡reviewsss!

Por cierto, podéis pasaros por mi perfil que lo he actualizado, hablando de mis próximos proyectos (los que tengo en mente) el estado de los fics que estoy escribiendo y algunas cosillas más.


	2. Maquillarse o morir

**Mi doble vida**

_Antes de empezar quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero la inspiración para escribir este verano/inicios de curso no ha estado de mi parte. Segundo volver a pedir perdón porque aseguré que seguiría colgando el fic SÓLO cuando éste estuviera terminado... pero aún no lo he acabado. Pero ya que no puedo avanzar las demás historias (más que nada porque tengo que escribirlas xD) he decidido colgar el segundo capítulo de este fic... También me he decidido por este por la gran afluencia de comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que os guste._

Capítulo 2: Maquillarse o morir

Cloud parpadeó. Intentaba asimilar la escena que, en menos de cinco segundos, se había formado delante suyo. Nada más entrar con su "nuevo amigo" a aquel recinto se había visto rodeado, de repente, de otros cuantos musculitos-en-mayas (como los llamaba él mentalmente) que lo miraban lascivamente. Si bien su primera reacción había sido sorprenderse, en ese instante sentía que lo invadía el miedo, cosa que lo confundía: ¿De qué tenía miedo él, que había mirado a la muerte a los ojos tantas veces? Observó una vez más el panorama que lo rodeaba y empezó a plantearse seriamente si era peor morir o ser violado por aquellos fanáticos del gimnasio (y, en ese instante, del mismo Cloud). Lo único que sacó en claro fue que se arrepentía de no haber llevado su espada con él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a pensar que podrían atacarlo mientras iba a colgar inocentemente unos carteles?

Una vez hubo asumido que era el centro de atención y de que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo decidió comenzar a escuchar la conversación (o más bien el griterío) que había empezado con su entrada en la sala. Entre todos los bramidos pudo distinguir claramente la voz de uno de aquellos hombres que se acercaba hacia ellos:

-Oye, Charlie-empezó a decir.-¿Nos dirás quién es este bombón..? ¡No me digas que es tu nuevo novio!-exclamó fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Qué va, cielo. Ya me gustaría...-respondió pícaramente el aludido produciendo que algunos de los presentes empezaran a reír de una forma más aguda de la que concordaría con su aspecto. Cloud, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ante la idea.-Es un amigo que quiere "transformarse"

-¿Transformarse?-preguntaron todos a la vez, incluido Cloud el cuál añadió:-¿De qué hablas?

-Ay, cariño... No tengas vergüenza que aquí somos todos unos expertos en esto de la transformación-le respondió Charlie mientras le guiñaba el ojo. El rubio entornó los ojos intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar su miedo, no fuera caso que sus "depredadores" en potencia (no dudaba ni por un segundo que todos ellos lo consideraban una "linda" presa) pudieran oler el pánico.

Charlie, ante ese gesto, decidió mostrarle de qué hablaba. Dio un par de palmadas con lo que todos los presentes se apartaron, dejando ver algunas fotografías a tamaño gigante que habían colgado en la pared. Todas ellas retrataban o a mujeres muy feas o a los musculitos-en-mayas vestidos de mujer. Cloud miró con detenimiento cada una de esas obras, más por la impresión que le producían que por tener interés en ellas. Si bien algunos podían pasar por mujeres sobremusculadas, había otros que ni parecían humanos (no por un mal trabajo en la caracterización, sino porque su propia naturaleza se lo impedía).

-¿Y bien?-preguntó su "amigo" impaciente, como si esperara que Cloud pusiera nota a todo aquello.

-¿Qué...?-empezó a decir el rubio mientras barajaba con una rapidez excepcional todas las frases que tenía opción de pronunciar sin quedar mal.-¿Qué clase de lugar es este...?

-Cloud, cariño...-el joven volteó a verlo, molesto por la expresión.-¡Bienvenido a nuestro gimnasio-salón de belleza!-gritó mientras alzaba los dos brazos y una pierna en un gesto demasiado femenino incluso para una mujer.

-¿Sa... salón de belleza?

-Claaaaro, hombre... ¿No quieres ser una camarera? Pues tendrás que pasar por... ¡eso!-exclamó Charlie señalando su propia foto colgada en la pared, orgulloso. Cloud, entonces, empezó a intentar imaginarse vestido con aquellas ropas de puntilla y con cinco quilos de maquillaje sobre la cara... y la idea no le gustó en absoluto. Era el momento de echarse atrás:

-Esto...

-Ay, ya sé, ya sé... ¡quedé adorable!-interrumpió Charlie, dando saltitos, orgulloso de esa foto.-Pero tú en cambio... ¡quedarás IMPRESIONANTE!-añadió aún con más entusiasmo.

-¿Impresionante?-repitió el aludido.

-Claro, caramelito...-antes de que "caramelito" pudiera expresar su disgusto ante su nuevo mote Charlie lo tomó del mentón, para observarle la cara desde distintos ángulos.-Esta vez partiremos de una buena base... No nos hará falta mucho para que parezcas una mujer de verdad...-el rubio lo miró, no muy convencido de eso, por lo que el grandullón añadió.-Bueno, si no estás satisfecho con el resultado siempre podrás echarte atrás... ¿no?

-Yo...

-Quita, quita-interrumpió de nuevo.-Si has llegado hasta aquí es por alguna razón de peso, ¿verdad?

Cloud volvió a recordar a Tifa rodeada de clientes babosos. Aunque tal vez en su cabeza aquella visión era más horrible que en la realidad (más que nada porque se imaginaba a los clientes como monstruos repugnantes que venían a ser deshechos de la naturaleza) fue lo suficientemente convincente como para que Cloud decidiera seguir adelante.

Suspiró, se encomendó a todos los santos (o mejor dicho, a sus protectores de toda la vida: Aerith y Zack) y asintió a modo de consentimiento. Las sonrisas que dibujaron todos los presentes ante ese gesto le confirmaron que ese día sería muuuuuuuuuuuy largo...

---

Yuffie se encontraba en la plaza contigua al Séptimo cielo lanzando al aire distraídamente su Shuriken. Si bien había pasado un buen rato dentro del bar de su amiga no pudo soportar durante mucho tiempo el estar rodeada de viejos verdes, ya que había descubierto que algunos de ellos susurraban por lo bajo mientras la miraban con pícaras sonrisas. La ninja sintió cómo la comida volvía a subir por su garganta hasta casi llegar a su boca, por lo que decidió tragar y no volver a pensar en ello. Mientras algún viandante distraído se apartaba en el último momento, antes de ser víctima del arma de la joven, ésta desviaba sus pensamientos hacia otro tema que la preocupaba: Cloud. Sí, Cloud nunca llegaría a entender cómo podía llegar a sentirse Tifa (y en ese momento ella misma) al ser comida con la mirada por todos sus clientes. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué clase de persona se atrevería a mirarle de esa forma a él: el supuesto ex-SOLDADO que salvó al mundo de la destrucción? Lejos de imaginarse que en esa misma ciudad habitaba "esa clase de persona" Yuffie suspiró. Por primera vez en un largo rato su mirada se posó en un sitio en concreto: no muy lejos de ella vio a Reno y a Rude sentados en un banco. El segundo permanecía impasible pero el primero no hacía más que mirar a las chicas que pasaban por delante. La ninja entornó los ojos con desprecio ante la "afición" de esos dos. ¿Es que no quedaba ni un solo hombre decente en el planeta?

Al fin dejó de lanzar su Shuriken al aire y se lo guardó provocando que los viandantes que tenían que pasar cerca de ella le dieran las gracias a algún ser superior. Aburrida de estar ahí decidió ir a fastidiar a los dos Turcos, aunque fuera sólo para desquitarse.

---

Distinto... esa habría sido la palabra con la que se hubiera definido en voz alta si aquellos que lo rodeaban lo dejaran hablar. Mirándose al espejo Cloud pudo ver cómo su cara se había endulzado hasta el punto de poder llegar a parecer alguna clase de chica indefensa. Y de hecho lo parecería si no fuera por el pelo en forma de pincho que en esos momentos tres de los musculitos-en-mayas batallaban por deshacer. Aquella tarea les costó una hora de trabajo tras la cual todos se dieron cuenta de que llevar ese look implicaba, a su vez, llevar el pelo bastante largo. Sus ahora estilistas lo miraron, agradecidos por la capa que cubría su masculina ropa, encantados de ver el nuevo peinado de Cloud: si bien su pelo al natural le llegaba de forma grácil e irregular hasta los hombros, ellos habían decidido completarle el peinado con algunas ligeras ondulaciones aquí y allá.

-Ay, Cloud... estás DIVINA-aprobó Charlie, que se dedicaba a supervisar al detalle la transformación del rubio.

Lejos de compartir su opinión, el susodicho hizo un pequeño mohín de desagrado, aunque todos los que lo rodeaban lo calificaron de adorable.

Charlie entonces se acercó al reflejo de Cloud con algo de disgusto. Después volteó a mirarlo y suspiró tomándolo del mentón.

-¿QUÉ es esto?-dijo en un tono parecido al enfado haciendo que el rubio lo mirara confundido.-Estos ojos... hay que cambiarlos...-siguió con un ligero deje de disgusto haciendo comprender a Cloud de qué hablaba: la marca de MAKO en sus ojos. Sí, realmente era un indicio delatador.

Después de probarle varias lentillas de colores y terminar decidiendo que las de color verde eran las que más le favorecían Charlie se dio por satisfecho:

-Está bien, pequeño...-le dijo entonces mientras uno de sus estilistas le quitaba la tela que cubría su ropa para que no se manchara.-Sólo nos falta el cuerpo...

Cloud abrió mucho los ojos para mostrar su sorpresa (ya que la prohibición de hablar, que se había establecido por razones desconocidas, seguía en pie). Seguidamente negó fuertemente con la cabeza poniéndole los pelos de punta a aquellos que habían empleado más de una hora en hacerle ese sencillo peinado, al ver peligrar su obra.

-Cariño...-le dijo Charlie con dulzura, acercándosele.-Mírate... con esta ropa no pareces una mujer... Necesitas unos "ajustes".

Este comentario, lejos de convencer a Cloud le hizo saltarse la norma del "no hablarás", cansado de no poder replicar nada:

-¿De qué hablas? No pienso dejar que me...-el silencio invadió entonces la sala. Él mismo se había horrorizado al oírse hablar mientras se miraba al espejo con esas pintas y entonces entendió el porqué de esa extraña prohibición. Frunció el ceño mirándose detenidamente en el espejo y finalmente suspiró, gesto que los musculitos-en-mayas ya tenían asumido que significaba que podían seguir con su trabajo.

-Está bien...-Charlie lo miró de arriba abajo en un repaso que pareció disfrutar más de lo estipulado.-Tendréis que disimularle los músculos de los brazos... la cadera está bastante bien... Con un corsé bastará... unos implantes en el pecho y...-si bien Cloud había palidecido al oír lo de los implantes sintió el pánico invadir cada poro de su piel al notar la mirada que ese hombre dirigía hacia sus piernas, viendo venir lo que venía ahora.-A ver esas piernas...

Se resistió... de verdad que lo hizo... Batalló valientemente durante los cinco segundos que tardaron los musculitos-en-mayas en inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo, cuando no tuvo posibilidad de moverse no habló, acogiéndose firmemente a un pensamiento "Hazlo por Tifa... Hazlo por Tifa, hazlo por TifahazloporTifahazloporTifahazloporTifahazloporTifa..." Sólo un gritito pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos y hacerlo volver a la cruel realidad.

-¡Ajá! Bonitas piernas...-el aludido bajó la mirada encontrándose que lo habían cubierto parcialmente (y muy amablemente por su parte) con una toalla.-¡Eres digno de llevar nuestras mejores faldas!-afirmó en una especie de elogio que Cloud no llegó a entender.-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo va el equipo?

-¡Ya está preparado!-informó un anónimo-musculito-en-mayas.

Inmediatamente después llevaron a Cloud a una clase de probador en el que lo encerraron junto a Charlie.

-Está bien, te ayudaré a ponerte la parte de arriba...-dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara por lo que recibió una mirada de desaprobación por parte del rubio.-Ay chico... no hay que ser tímido en esta vida... Si lo eres te pierdes muchas cosas buenas...

Casi sin que se diera cuenta lo habían despojado de su hombrera y de su jersey, siendo substituidos éstos por un sujetador que llevaba una especie de implantes bastante logrados incorporados y un corsé que le afeminaba el torso. Charlie hizo una mueca de disgusto y empezó a hablar con voz lastimera:

-Bueno... el resto te lo dejo a ti...-miró a Cloud durante unos segundos con ojos chiribiteantes, tal vez pensando que con eso conseguiría que éste dejara que se quedara. Lejos de lograr su objetivo Charlie fue empujado cruelmente al exterior de ese probador donde tuvo que esperar durante unos largos minutos a que Cloud se vistiera.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-exclamó el rubio desde dentro del vestidor.

-Descríbelo, cariño...-pidió Charlie.-O tal vez sea mejor que entre yo mismo a verlo...-sugirió, por si colaba... Recibió un silencio como respuesta.

Tras otro largo rato de espera por fin salió Cloud... o por lo menos lo que una vez fue un hombre hecho y derecho que decía llamarse así, porque en ese momento lo que los musculitos-en-mayas tenían delante era a una jovencita dulce y adorable, tal vez un poco más musculada de lo normal. Aunque eso Charlie lo arregló con un par de palmadas ante las que dos de los musculitos corrieron a darle los últimos retoques.

En ese momento SÍ que Cloud estaba hecha toda una mujer aún llevando menos tela de la que usaba para la capa de su brazo. Un escote exuberante y una falda bien corta era lo único que separaba a "caramelito" de parecer una chica virgen e inocente, a ser una mujer hecha y derecha capaz de hacer que cualquier hombre que se cruzara con ella atentara contra la salud de sus cervicales al girarse a mirarla.

Aunque el truco de aquella "obra maestra" se basaba en el maquillaje natural que habían usado para adornarle la cara y en la ausencia de tacones (más que nada para que no se rompiera una pierna intentando caminar) haciendo que no se viera demasiado provocativa logrando un efecto sexy/dulce/inocente que resultaba irresistible.

-¡Estás impresionante!-gritó de forma aguda Charlie.

-¿De veras parezco una mujer...?-dudó Cloud, cosa que hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieran. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo extraña que se oiría su voz ya con su nuevo aspecto completado.-Esto... perdón...

-Ay cielo... esto tenemos que arreglarlo...-dijo Charlie llevándose una mano a la mejilla. El rubio lo miró expectante esperando una solución, aunque no parecía que él la tuviera. El hombre musculado miró a Cloud con cara de cordero degollado.-Lo siento, cariño... es que nunca habíamos tenido que cambiar nuestras voces... ¿Qué tal... si hablas con un tono...?

Sin embargo Charlie fue interrumpido por una risa malévola que helaría la sangre de cualquiera y que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. En el fondo de la sala un foco misterioso enfocaba a un hombre bastante mayor que caminaba con la ayuda de su bastón. Algún desconocido de la sala clamó (tal vez a modo de presentación para Cloud, ya que no había otra razón aparente para gritar el nombre del viejo anónimo):

-¡Bob!

-¡Sí, soy yo!-afirmó, para borrar cualquier tipo de duda con respecto a su identidad, para después empezar a acercarse lentamente al lugar donde un anonadado Cloud asimilaba la nueva información.-¡Vengo para poner fin a tus penurias!-afirmó cuando lo tuvo delante.

Pese a que el rubio consideró esa afirmación un tanto exagerada miró expectante a aquel señor que, de cerca le recordaba a algún viejo brujo de algún cuento de terror, a la espera de que continuase con su discurso.

Aquel viejo, al cerciorarse de que realmente era el centro de atención (tal vez que un foco salido de la nada lo enfocara a toda costa ayudaba a ese fin) sacó una especie de cinta de su bolsillo. Aprovechando esos momentos de misterio volvió a reír por lo bajo y, haciéndose el interesante, siguió hablando:

-He estado esperando tanto este momento, Cloud... el momento en el que volvieras a nosotros y pidieras tu transformación...-el aludido empezó a sentir un miedo intenso, no supo distinguir si por el tono lúgubre que estaba empleando Bob para hablar o si por el contenido de su discurso.-He trabajado incontables horas en esto, dejándome la sangre y el sudor para que fuera perfecto... ¡Perfecto para ti, Cloud! Cuando te vi por primera vez yo supe que este momento llegaría porque...

-Ya, ya...-interrumpió finalmente Charlie, con su tono extremadamente agudo y agitando sus manos en el aire como si con eso apartara las palabras venideras de Bob.-¿No ves que estás asustando al pobre chico? Dinos de una vez qué traes, ¡que no tenemos todo el día!

-Uhm...-el viejo miró con el ceño fruncido a Charlie antes de alzar la voz para seguir hablando.-¡Un transformador de voz!-sentenció agitando esa cinta en el aire para después bajar el puño y abrirlo ante Cloud. El rubio pudo ver entonces una gargantilla negra adornada con un símbolo algo extraño.-Lo he creado para que quien lo lleve puesto tenga la voz dulce y amable como la de un ángel, que sea capaz de ablandar al hombre más duro y de seducir al individuo más solitario...-clamó solemnemente antes de colocársela a Cloud.-Ahora... puedes hablar...

El rubio, un poco cohibido por el espontáneo ritual del que acababa de ser víctima, miró a su alrededor para ver cómo todos lo miraban expectantes como si el simple hecho de parpadear fuera a hacerles perder alguna clase de detalle importante en ese "acontecimiento". Cloud, para satisfacer la curiosidad de todos los presentes (más que nada para que dejaran de mirarlo de esa manera) decidió hablar:

-¿Ya parezco... una mujer...?

El oír su propia voz y la cara de EXTREMA satisfacción de los presentes le hizo cerciorarse de que así era, aunque solamente cuando dos musculitos-en-mayas lo llevaron delante de un espejo llegó a concienciarse del lío en el que se había metido.

* * *

Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo... pobre Cloud... Lo que le han hecho... xD Aunque parece que esta vez el trabajo es más detallado que en su "primera experiencia". A ver cómo le va...

Y sobre los próximos capítulos... Intentaré terminar el fic pronto para poder colgarlos todos con regularidad que es lo que realmente me gustaría hacer... A ver si la inspiración divina viene a mi y me ayuda! xD

* * *

**Reviews:**

**RainMaccloud:** Pues aquí tienes a Cloud con un montón de salidos a su alrededor... Aunque no sufras que habrá más ;)

**rukiachan25:** Lo dicho, perdón por la tardanza... Pero espero que haya merecido la pena ___

**Aguante yo:** Cloud ya es toda una mujercita xD Ahora a ver cómo actúa como tal :P

**Pennyxz: **Ya va camino a "fic oficial" esta historia, sólo falta que me de por terminarla jajaja Aunque vista la expectación creo que no me queda otra... Sobre cómo seguirá todo este embrollo ya se verá aunque tengo que decirte que no he visto Coffee Prince :P

**Dafne SchlossHerz:** Ayyyy... muy rápida no he sido pero aquí está jajajaja... Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)

**Prix:** Aquí sigue, aquí sigue pero aún no está terminado :P A ver si lo sigues encontrando igual de "genial" :D

**Sango-Hiraikoutsu: **Jajajajajaja, y otra vez pido perdón por la tardanzaaaa... No sufras por la imaginación de Cloud, que por mucha chica desnuda que vea/imagine él es un chico que es fiel a sus sentimientos forever and ever!! (Y eso es lo que me gusta de él :D)

**wendy712:** Pues espero que el segundo también te haya gustado ;D

**Tif:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Aquí sigue... lento pero firme jajaja

**Dawn-HideMyHeart:** Seguirlo lo sigo pero un poco lenta... U_u" Espero ser más rápida para el próximo xD Y sí... Cloud travestido es geniaaaaaaaaaaal!!

**Tifa-Lock:** Bueno, piensa que la primera vez que Cloud se travistió fue por Tifa... Aunque usen a Cloud travestido siempre en fics yaoi en realidad travestirlo por Tifa otra vez es lo que más se ajusta a la realidad xD Y además sale una trama la mar de divertida!!

**Aurenare:** Jajajaja, aquí sigo "llenando" el hueco de fics humorísticos por estos lares... (Ah! Tengo que confesar que yo me pasé esa parte con la ayuda de una guía que tenía... bueno y sigo teniendo, porque ciertamente es de lo más rebuscadaaaaaaaaa). Para empezar Cloud no parece estar pasándolo muy bien pero se deja llevar "a ver qué pasa". Ya ha sido cruelmente travestido, casi violado (las intenciones no faltaban) e incluso involucrado en una especie de ritual para cambiarle la voz... Pobre hombre...

**PaOLOkA:** Pues aquí sigo... con un toque "Yuffístico" que nos da paso a lo que va a pasar algo más adelante ;) Espero que te siga gustando.

**Aereashira:** Uhm... ¿oops? Bueno, como quien dice más vale tarde que nunca... Continuarlo lo estoy continuando :D:D:D

**aKt-kawaii:** Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando ^^

Y DE NUEVO... muchas MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por vuestros reviews. Puedo prometer y prometo que ALGÚN DÍA (no digo de qué año xD) continuaré este fic ¡y lo terminaré para colgarlo con la regularidad que os merecéis!


End file.
